Another Berry On The Family Tree
by FINCHEL4EverALWAYS
Summary: Rachel Berry has a 14 year old sister, who has just moved in with the Berrys. She is starting her freshman year at McKinley high by joining the Glee Club. When she finds out that Rachel and Finn still like each other, she starts to play match maker. If only it was that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so I had previously made this story under the title "New Life New Directions" but I decided to change it up after I only posted the first chapter, I realized I didn't like the direction this was heading in so I'm re writing it all! This is all about trying to get Finn and Rachel back together with the help of her little sister that she never knew she had. This takes place at the beginning of season 4 and will go on from there! Not everything however will be exactly like the season or the episodes. _**

**_Also, Finn never came to New York to visit Rachel after backpacking in Georgia. And I'm just skipping to the parts where Kurt lives with Rachel and Finn is at McKinley. _**

**_I do not own any characters except Marie Adams Berry. _**

It was a warm summer's night in New York City and Rachel was in her new apartment that she bought and shared with Kurt, enjoying a Chinese food dinner that was well deserved after renovating the place all day.

"So Kurt…" Rachel started after taking a bite of her food. "How are the New Directions doing?"

"They are doing wonderful. I think Blaine said that they are holding auditions today to get some new people…" Kurt hesitated for a second before going on. "And…Finn is helping them."

At the mention on Finns name Rachel's head shot up. She still loved him but couldn't believe what he did to her only three months ago, and on their wedding day.

"O-oh, that's nice Kurt…" Rachel managed to stutter out.

"You know he still loves you Rachel." Kurt said as Rachel hung her head low until they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be? We haven't given anyone our address yet…except my dads and your dad." Rachel said standing up blowing off Kurt's question.

Rachel walked over to the door, and opened it slightly to see who was outside. She was shocked to see her dads there.

"Dad, Daddy? What are you doing here, its almost midnight." Rachel said as she let them inside the apartment.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry!" Kurt called over as he put down the food and came over to where the three where standing.

"Hello Kurt!" Hiram said as Kurt walked over.

"Kurt, um this is very important and I was wondering if you could please give us some privacy?" Leroy asked as Kurt nodded and Rachel became worried.

"Sure! I'll go pick up some breakfast foods for us in the morning!"

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel called as he grabbed his coat and head out.

"So…Rachel can we sit down somewhere sweetie?" Hiram asked.

"Oh yeah sure, we don't have much furniture in yet but we have these chairs…" Rachel pointed at a cluster of kitchen chairs where the kitchen would be and sat down with her dads following her.

"Honey we have something very important to tell you….When you where very little, four or five, your dad was a donor to a mother that could not get pregnant and she desperately wanted a baby…So she had the baby who is now fourteen. Her name is Marie Adams. She is technically your sister.

"I have a sister…a sister…well I mean Beth is kind of my sister but this is like my actual sister." Rachel tried to take all the information in.

"Well heres the thing…" Hiram continued. "Her mother died in a house fire about a month ago…and since Leroy is technically her father…she's coming to live with us. And she will be attending her freshman year of high school at McKinley."

"Oh…So when are you getting her?" Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow. And since you have the week off due to senior orientations you are coming with us." Leroy said pointing his finger at Rachel.

"Um…okay. Where did she live?" Rachel asked again

"Atlanta, Georgia." Hiram said.

"So we are going to Atlanta!" Leroy said trying to put some excitement into the situation…and failing.

"So when do we leave?" Rachel asked.

"10 am tomorrow." Hiram replied. "So go get your sleep." He said as they walked to the front door and Rachel giving her dads a kiss goodbye. This should be interesting.

* * *

"Rachel wake up. Rachel!" Kurt screamed trying to wake up his best friend.

"Kurt…what are you doing…" Rachel yawned as she sat up glareing at Kurt.

"Tell me what happened last night…you where asleep when I came home."

"Well, turns out I have a fourteen year old sister." Rachel said blankly.

"SHUT UP." Kurt yelled.

"Not joking Kurt." Rachel said back to him getting up out of the bed.

"So… when do I get to meet her?" Kurt said excitedly.

"If you can book a flight to Lima in the next 3 days you can meet her." Rachel said walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Deal." Kurt replied going over to his laptop to search flights.

"But Kurt… you don't understand. I've never met the kid and she's fourteen!"

"Well Rachel, you've always wanted a sister…" Kurt said sitting down at the kitchen table watching Rachel make her breakfast.

"Yeah, but I wanted to teach her how to sing when she was one, or teach her ballet when she was two…it's different. And she's a freshman this year and will be starting at McKinley." Rachel stated turning around with a coffee cup and plate in her hand.

"Why is that so bad?" Kurt asked as Rachel glared at him. "What… I really don't know…"

"Because Kurt, your jerk of a brother is helping out with the glee club there…all I need is for him to interfere and do something." Rachel spat.

"What could Finn do…?" Kurt questioned as Rachel, again, glared at him.

"I need to go get ready…" Rachel said putting down her mug in the sink and walking into her room sighing.

After Rachel had gotten dressed and ready, she said her goodbyes to Kurt and walked out the door calling a Taxi she finally relaxed for once in her day…even if it was for twenty minuets on the way to the airport. Her life was about to change forever, she had a little sister she hasn't known about for the past eighteen years of her life, almost nineteen. This is crazy.

Rachel then jumped out of the cab after paying the driver and stepped into the airport. She met her dads before they went through security. Once they got to the gait it was almost time to board so they had very little time to sit and relax before the flight. Once they got on the big airplane nothing seemed to bother Rachel, she was going to meet her sister, be back in Lima, all was well.

After a hour and a half long flight they finally arrived in Atlanta. When they got off the plane they saw a woman holding a sign with 'Berry' Written on it, and a girl standing next to her clutching onto a suit case and a couple bags. It was Rachel's sister…

They walked over to her and the girls head whipped around, she looked fairly nervous and Rachel was sure Rachel looked nervous as well. The girl looked nothing like her, She had brownish reddish hair, that Rachel noticed was obviously natural, big brown eyes like Rachel's, and glasses that matched her hair color, The wasn't a skinny Minnie, but she wasn't obese, she was normal sized for a girl in her awkward stages.

Rachels dad Leroy walked up to her first.

"Hello Marie, I'm your father, and this is your other father, and your big sister." He pointed at each of them while saying who they where.

"Hi…" Marie added shyly.

"Hey Marie…I'm Rachel." Rachel put out her hand to shake and so did Marie.

At the mention of having a big sister, Marie seemed to peak up and smile a little. Rachels dads…or Rachel and Maries dads…caught on and seemed to notice how the girls connected.

"Hey Marie, Rachel? After we eat dinner you two can go to Rachels room and talk if you would like?" Hiram asked the girls.

"I would like that." Rachel responded.

"Me too…" Marie said smiling at her new family.

They all went to the Berrys big house and showed Marie where her room would be. It was just the guest bedroom and completely empty but Hiram and Leroy said they would buy her paint, and furniture. Marie was starting to warm up to her new family. Sure she missed her mom, but her mom and her weren't that close in the first place. This new family would be so much more welcoming and nice.

After eating a huge dinner from none other than bread stix, Rachel and Marie went up stairs and started talking, from everything about school, to clothes.

For both Marie and Rachel, maybe this won't be as bad as they thought it would be…

**_Okay! So that's the beginning of 'Another Berry On the Family Tree' get the title? You get a shout out in the next chapter if you are the first to tell me how I came up with the title! Next chapter is Marie and Rachels little talk, and a shopping trip. Finn will be in the story soon enough! _**


	2. Flashbacks

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy and then everything with Cory just makes it even harder to right. Without the long authors note, here is chapter 2 of Another Berry on The Family Tree! **

Rachel and Marie sat on the floor in Rachels old bedroom, talking and eating whole bowls of ice cream. It was only Saturday, and school in Lima started on Monday, so Marie had little time to be prepared for the beginning of her freshman year. The next day Rachel would be taking Marie shopping for school supplies and more importantly, clothes. The various styles of outfits from Atlanta would not work here in Lima where it was a good twenty degrees cooler in August. After sitting, watching T.V and eating ice cream, Marie spoke up again.

"So Rachel, what kind of clubs do they have at McKinley?" Marie tuned to Rachel

"Well it all depends on what you like to do! They have amazing clubs, some better than others. What do you do as like a hobby or something? Do you sing or act or dance?" Rachel spit out the last part really fast.

"When I was younger I would take acting classes, and voice lessons. I stopped once my dad left though." Marie said with her face falling slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marie…you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh um, my dad he enlisted in the Army when I was seven…my mom didn't want him to go, and uh she fought tooth and nail to get him to stay…" Marie drifted off into the memory while Rachel sat there feeling really bad. She knew someone that had kind of gone through the loosing a dad to the war.

_Seven year old Marie Adams was sitting in her big Atlanta home some July morning on the staircase that led out to the front walkway, listening to her parents fight, again. Her parents where in the kitchen around the corner arguing about the army. She didn't want her dad to leave, she knew that sometimes when you went to the army, you never come back. Her dad that day had taken her to the zoo and bought her a stuffed zebra, that she was now cuddling with trying not to cry. Within days her dad would be gone to Afghanistan. He was set to come back in exactly a year and a half. But that wasn't good enough for Marie. He would still miss thanksgiving, and their annual Christmas duet to I'm Dreaming Of a White Christmas. He would miss her eighth birthday in February. Caught in the thinking of what he would miss. She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of glass breaking and her father walking past her giving her a quick kiss on the head, and leaving. _

_That was the last time she ever saw he father, and the last time she ever saw her mother normal, as all she would do is sulk around and take her to school. A week after her eighth birthday there came a letter in the mail addressed to her mother and read 'Jennifer Adams' in big letters across the top. Her mother opened the letter with shaking hands, read the top couple lines and the fell to the floor crying. Marie walked over to the letter, picked it up and read it. "Dear Adams family, we regret to inform you that Philip Adams was killed Friday February 3__rd__, 2008 in a Road side bombing. He will be shipped back as soon as you reply to this letter." Marie too crumpled down in tears, running too her bedroom and slamming the door shut. She was crying for months, holding her stuffed Zebra close to her and wishing she could see her father, one last time. _

_Her mother didn't take anything too lightly after that. She started smoking cigarettes again, and she turned to Alcohol to ease the heart ache. Marie had just started the fifth grade when the abuse started. She was small and skinny and no match for her drunken mother. Nothing was ever life threatening, all her mom did was smack her across the face, or spank her really hard. Marie every day would go home lay down in bed, and cry into the Zebra. She had given up all her music. Music couldn't help anymore. She quit Chorus at her school, she stopped going to dance lessons and vocal lessons, and spent most of her days after school crying instead. She took down all of her Broadway posters from the walls of her bedroom and stuffed them in the box with all her dancing and singing awards._

_Marie barely made it through Middle school. Her mom had gone more and more into drugs and Alcohol, and became more abusive. One day while sitting in her eighth grade science class, the school counselor came and asked her to come with her. The counselor informed Marie that earlier in the day, her house had caught on fire, and her mother had died of inhaling too much smoke. Her head was spinning, she didn't know what she could do. Everything had gone up in flames, all the pictures, awards, posters, and her Zebra that helped her for all those years. Weeks later she found out her father was not her real father, and she was going to go live with Hiram and LeRoy Berry in a suburb called Lima Ohio. _

As Marie came out from what happened just a couple months ago, Rachel leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Marie, I hope life gets better for you here in Lima. And now, you are part of the Berry family. And every Berry loves one another equally" Rachel hugged her sister, meaning every word she said.

"Thanks Rachel." Marie replied back

"So you said that you used to like to sing? There is a glee club at McKinley that I was in and I absolutely loved it!" Rachel smiled.

"That sounds like fun…do you have to audition?" Marie asked with a smile forming on her lips, maybe she could get back into music.

"Yes you do! And Mr. Shue is wonderful! And then there's….oh…um…there just happens to be one thing."

"Yeah?" Marie asked not understanding what was wrong, glee sounded amazing!

"There happens to be a student teacher in glee club, which I sort of know…and it would be really awkward between us…"

"Rachel…by you 'sort of know' you know this person more than you're letting on." Marie questioned.

"Um, his name is Finn Hudson." Rachel said chocking on his name.

"So this 'Finn Hudson'…you dated?"

"Yes." Rachel said with her head town.

"Rachel is there more you aren't telling me?" Marie asked with a smile forming on her lips.

"We dated…and almost got married…" Rachel said quietly.

"He was your Fiancé?" Marie asked Rachel.

"Yes he was." Rachel sighed.

"And you still love him." Marie said in a tone that proved she knew what she was saying.

"Marie he left me at the train station on our supposed to be wedding day. I don't have feelings for him anymore." Rachel pointed out.

"Sure you don't." Marie said sarcastically.

"Okay Marie I think we should head on too bed. My friend Kurt is coming tomorrow to help us shop for your clothes." Rachel stood up and started spreding out her sheets. "Here I'll show you to your new bed room. Next weekend we can shop for your room." Rachel said getting up and walking into the long hallway.

They walked across the hallway into the room next door, which right now only had a suitcase, bed, and a dresser in it. But they would fix that up later.

**Okay so that is it! I'm going to go figure out the rest of this story so maybe I won't keep you waiting as long. Also quick question, would you like this more actual characters from glee or do you like it the way it is now where it's Marie getting to know everybody? The Finchel is coming soon, trust me within the next three chapters there will be some Finchel moments. Love, Hugs, and Review please! **


End file.
